Just Friends Niley
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Nick Gray and Miley Stewart are best friends. However, Nick wants to be more then friends. Will he conquer his fears and ask Miley out. Or are they destinied to be Just Friends? R and R everyone. INCLUDES INFO ABOUT LOVE IS ON IT'S WAY


**Just Friends By the Jonas Brothers**

**Niley**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

**Told in Nick Gray's POV**

Hey my name is Nick Gray. Here's a little bit about me

Name: Nick Gray

Age: 16

School: Seaview High

Brothers: Joe Gray and Kevin Gray

Girlfriend? NOPE.

Crush? I'm in love with my best friend Miley Stewart.

"_There she goes again The girl I'm in love with It's cool we're just friends We walk the halls at school We know it's casual It's cool we're just…"_

"Hey Miles." I said walking over to my best friend Miley Stewart. We've been best friends since we were six.

"Hey Nick." She said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with you?" I answered as I opened my locker next to hers.

"Same." I nodded and grabbed my books.

"Let's get to class." I said. She nodded. Together we walked down the hall toward our class.

People constantly ask if we're together but we always say. 'No. We're just friends.'

"_I don't want to lead you on No But the truth is I've grown fond Yeah Everyone knows it's meant to be Falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time 'til I'm on her mind It'll happen I've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and a rose garden I just keep on dreaming But it's cool cause we're just friends"_

"Dude," My brother Joe said. I looked at him. "I can tell you like Miley."

I rolled my eyes. Joe is sort of the slow one. "No really?" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me. "What I was going to say was…" he looked at me. "Ask her out."

"Gee why didn't I think of that?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't know. Why?" Joe said proud of himself.

"I've tried that idiot!" I yelled.

"Oh she said no." Joe said. I was perfectly happy telling him he was right but no Kevin just had to ruin that.

"No. He couldn't get a word out. He freaked." Kevin said. Joe laughed.

"SHUT UP." I said. They continued to laugh. "UGH!" I grabbed my laptop and ran up to my room.

"_Small talk on IM Just one word sentences It's cool we're just friends If I had my way We'd talk and talk all day Yeah"_

Once upstairs, and away from my annoying brothers, I logged onto my facebook and saw that Miles was on. I sent her a message.

(**BOLD** **Nick/ **_Italics Miley)_

**Nick: Hello Miss Smiles. **

_Miley: Hey Nicky. Wat up?_

**Nick: NM. U?**

_Miley: Hiding from my dad. _

**Nick: Y? **

_Miley: I don't wanna clean my room_

**Nick: O.**

_Miley: G2G. I've been spotted. (logs off.)_

I smiled at her and how silly she was, I need to figure out how to ask her out.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be Falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time 'til I'm on her mind It'll happen I've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming But it's cool cause we're just friends"_

"Hey Miley." I said into my phone as soon as she picked up.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" She said.

"I was wondering if we could hang out?" I said. Today was the day. Today I was going to ask Miley Stewart out….I hope.

"_Thinking about how We're gonna say our vows It's cool we're just friends She walks down the aisle Seeing my face smile Cause now we're more than friends"_

(It's 10 years later.)

I was sitting in my office looking through some paper work. Kevin and I own or own record label called Gray Records. That's what we get for letting Joe pick out the name. Speaking of him he's one of our clients. He's extremely popular and has had 3 albums released already. I love my life.

"Mr. Jonas?" A voice rang over the intercom. "You're fiancés is here."

"Send her in." I said with a huge smile on my face. About five minutes later there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and in walked my beautiful fiancés Miley Stewart. That's right she said yes to going out.

"Hey Nick." She smiled. I stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby. You know you don't have to knock." I said.

"Well…I want to." She said. I laughed and kissed her again.

"What ever makes you happy." I motioned for her to sit down and I sat down next to her.

"Ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

I shot her a confused look. "What's going on tomorrow?" she gasped.

"Our wedding."

"Oh right that. Yeah sure." I said. She playfully slapped me on my shoulder. I gave her an innocent smile. "Of course I am. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Gray."

She smiled and said. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Gray."

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be Falling in love, just you and me 'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind It'll happen We've been making lots of plans Like a picket fence and a rose garden I'll just keep on dreaming Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends"_

My life was great. Finally we were more than Just Friends.

_  
"__La, La, La, La La, La, La, La La, La, La, La, La How we used to be (How we used to be)  
La, La, La, La La, La, La, La (Just friends) La, La, La, La, La How we used to be just friends"  
_______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are waiting for us to update 'Love is on its way' I will be working on that. Megan was supposed to write Chapter 2 but she is out of town. Hopefully I can write it tomorrow get it typed up and posted but I am not making any promises. R and R thinks.

-Djdangerfan607


End file.
